Animal Spirit Friendship is Power (Preview)
by Faolan211
Summary: Follow the tale of Martial Artist expert Xavier Bishop as he learns why he obtained a animal spirit in the shape of a horse with a horn and wings and learn his tragic past


**Author Note I am Faolan211 this is the first chapter of a story I plan to upload the another story called Symbiote in Equestria I will need you the reader to read both of the stories and answer the poll I have placed on my profile. I apologize ahead of time for grammer errors that are seen in this story once the current story I am working on is done I will rework this story and have a beta reader by then hopefully.**

"Hello my name is Xavier Bishop and I have just died today." Said a man as he fell from a cliff with a sword pierced through his chest.

"I know you're probably wondering how I got here I asked that same question when I first made it to this world a world filled with magic, friendship, and love. I guess I'll show you how I got here they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die well its true. Sorry Celly guess I won't be able to keep that promise after all." said the man closing his eyes and shedding hundreds of tears as he fell further down.

Ch. 1 Before I Came to a New World

I started out as a young child like any other except at the age of five my parents were brutally murdered in front of my eyes by a burglar with a gun. I hated that man no one ever found out the killers identity he seemed to disappear from the face of the earth. Since I had no other family members alive I was sent to an orphanage where there was an old dude that lived nearby that dude trained me in every fully known form of martial arts he was like a grandfather to me, but when I turned sixteen that's when he became ill and began slowly dying.

Tragedy it follows you once it likes you enough and it just loves me. There was no way to pay for the medicine that could save his life, then like a beacon of hope I found an answer to the problem a martial arts tournament giving away a fifteen-thousand dollar grand prize. I quickly entered the tournament and won with ease since I knew multiple martial arts instead of two or three. I remember receiving the check for the money and my happiness to be able to save him, but again tragedy is a horrible person and follows me like a shadow I got to the hospital to find the old dude had died while I was in the tournament I never even got to say good bye.

I attended his funeral and paid for it because like me he had no one as well. I was one of the few people there. I was told that he left everything he owned to me in his will turns out he had fifty million in his bank account that old man had died on purpose he could have saved his life but he didn't was this a test I lashed out in a rage and nearly tore down the house he had left me.

Two years later I had left the orphanage to live in the old man's house to figure out what to do with my life. There was a knock at my door two men were standing at my door they wore GI's of black with golden belts they asked me if a Xavier Bishop lived here

I replied "Yes I live here now what do yah want." annoyed for being broken away from my training.

"We have been sent here from the Artaxerxes Temple to test your combat skills and see if you are worthy to be enrolled in the school" said the taller of the two.

"Whatever let's get this over with follow me to the training ground" I said walking down the hallway.

We reached the training grounds it was always nice in the summer it was an opening in the center of the building I had always wondered where the old man had gotten the money to make this place ah well I figured it out after he died. The shorter man stood on one side in a stance I recognized as snake I got into a stance known as Muay Thai in order to protect my eyes and throat better. He advanced on me quickly and struck for the neck I managed to block using my forearm bad move on my part the strike was insane I felt the bone crack as he hit it this wasn't a training test this was a life or death battle because had he hit me it would have killed me. I decided to switch to a darker martial arts style known as Leopard to crush his body I struck his body with all my power and managed to knock him 5 feet back he got up and smiled.

"Very good but you should now that I'm a level three master." He said smiling even bigger.

He came at me again, but this time I dodged and grabbed his arm and struck his elbow *CRACK* was all you could hear besides his screams of pain. Then there was clapping I looked to see the larger man was the one doing it.

"Haha I knew you were good but to beat a level three master without any help and no training into your animal spirit how good has Master Mantis taught you young one." Said the taller one smiling like he just won the lottery I just frowned.

"If you mean Old Dude fairly well before he died that is so what am I in the school or not." I said getting ticked by all this smiling.

"Of course my boy we are to begin your training once we get to the temple in Greece." He said while grabbing the other dude and hoisting him on his shoulders.

"Wait I'm going to Greece ok let me go pack." I said running to my room and getting my suitcase. (If you're wondering why it was so easy for me to drop everything and just go straight to Greece simple I HATED IT THERE)

"You ready" said the big guy.

"Yep let's go" I said.

7 years later

I spent the next seven years focusing and training in the way of the Animal Guardians a group of Martial arts fighters who are training to become the best there is. I started as a level 10 master but I was quickly gaining in rank and the day I became a level 2 master the animal spirit is to reveal itself to their human partner supposed to be the second greatest moment in an Animal Guardian's life here's how mine went.

"Good keep focusing you are almost ready the spirit animal is going to reveal itself to you are so close" said Master Monkey sounding happy that I was finally about to show my spirit animal.

I kept focusing and then it happened a gigantic burst of light and a black energy formed around me and started to take shape it took the shape of a horse but something else changed it. It wasn't a horse it grew a horn and suddenly it grew magnificent wings what is this creature. I looked around and no one was happy no one not even Master Monkey he grew a very angry scowl.

"What is wrong master?" I asked wondering why everyone was angry instead of happy.

"DO NOT CALL ME MASTER LEGENDARY! YOU WILL NOW BE DESTROYED BY ME I REGRET EVER BRINGING YOU HERE! YOU SHALL DIE ANIMAL FUSION!

It was only the second time I had seen an animal fusion the first time was a demonstration shown by Master Pig I remember him growing a round belly small tusks and he had two spikes for weapons. Now this time it wasn't a demonstration he planned on killing me when the light that was blinding me ended from the animal fusion. He had grown a tail and fangs like a monkey he wore a standard GI that was colored black he had dark brown fur where his GI didn't cover and he carried a staff that had a monkey on the top. He charged at me with blinding speed and struck me so hard it sent me straight through a wall and off the cliff. I awoke at the bottom my animal spirit must've saved me otherwise I never would have survived the fall I had one thought in my head when I stood up "REVENGE" I looked at my animal spirit and he nodded I got on his back and we flew back up to the top. I saw Master Monkey walking away.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD PERISH SO EASILY MONKEY YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO DIE" I yelled at him rage in my voice as I charged towards him on my spirit.

"Not so fast." said Master Pig and Ox fusing with their animal and blocking my way I stopped in front of them.

"OX, PIG GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL KILL YOU AS WELL" I said not a hint of kindness left in my voice.

"Monkey go get The Master we need him now!" yelled Ox charging at me axe held high. I was faster than him and dodged his strike and broke the handle to his axe. He screamed in pain (whenever you fuse with your animal spirit the weapon is connected to your soul making it painful when broken) I struck him in the chin and he was sent flying into the ceiling. I got in front of Pig and struck him in the stomach with a good twenty strikes he fell to the ground with a thud. I looked to see Monkey had left. I ran down the hall to find Master Snake in my way.

"Snake get out of my way I don't want to fight you." I said trying to get him to move with words instead of fists. I had trained with Snake for most of my time here we were rivals till he became a level 1 Master and started training his own students I even studied under him till they told me to learn under Monkey.

"I'm sorry Xavier but I'm supposed to stop you please forgive me ANIMAL FUSION!" He said saddened by the orders he had just received he was surrounded by a dark green light and when he revealed himself he was dressed in a Japanese Kimono there were two daggers on his sides and a chain coming out of his sleeve he had many sharp fangs all even out and his eyes where slits "Constrictor Mode" he said with a snake like voice.

"I give you one more chance Snake no not Snake Iruka please don't make me fight you don't make me fight my only friend." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Sorry Xavier I've got no choice." Said Iruka my friend now turned enemy he sent his whip my way trying to hit me and bind me he fought just like a constrictor trying to squeeze the life from his target using his chain but he kept missing me.

"Iruka I know you don't want to do this just stop and walk away if you really wanted to do this then you would've already hit me." I said easily dodging another strike.

"Enough games I will kill you now you will die Venom Mode" He said and the chain disappeared and he pulled out his daggers his and ran extremely close to me and started trying to stab me but he still kept missing his mark his speed was amazing and I knew he was faster than this he was faster as a level two master.

"I've tried to be nice Iruka but you refuse to stop so perish instead" my spirit animal formed behind me "WINGBEAT!" I said as my spirit animal opened its wings and flapped them as hard as it could and blew Iruka into a wall crashing the wall down revealing Monkey and MANTIS!?

"But you died in the hospital I saw it you had flat lined all the doctors said so" I said scared out of my wit.

"You should have known that I would never die so easily yes I am alive and you must die Animal Fusion!" Said Mantis pointing a finger at me while being shrouded in a light of red energy.

"Why must I die so I have an odd creature as my spirit animal so who cares why is it so bad" I said tears of sadness and anger forming in my eyes.

"The legendary creature you have is an alicorn a creature said to be a fusion of land, unicorn, and pegisi incredibly powerful and dangerous creature. Only one other human has ever had a legendary creature his creature was a dragon a most admirable animal. He was admired by all but he was unsatisfied by the way the Temple held itself he hated the ways and rose against all of us and nearly destroyed all of us it took the power of eight masters to bring him down, but he disappeared and was never heard of again. Ever since that day no other has ever been granted a legendary creature till today if you think that we will let you destroy this temple than you shall perish fighting Mantis today." Said Monkey with rage in his eyes.

"I refuse to be defeated by you I will finish what Master Dragon started then if that is the case goodbye Monkey goodbye OLD MAN." I yelled the last part charging at them ready to kill "SPEAR OF THE UNICORN HORN" (that sounded so much more manly in my head) I said as a spear formed in my hand that topped off with a swirled tip I managed to impale Monkey through his chest I ripped it out of his chest and he had a gaping hole where I stabbed. That's when mantis' beam disappeared he was in red metal plated armor and duel scythes with rigged edges and he nearly swiped my head off cut a few of my hairs off my head I kept trying to stab him but failed he was quick and that armor didn't slow him down at all I wasn't going to win and I knew it.

"I WILL END THIS RIGHT NOW MANTIS' DOOM STRIKE" Yelled Mantis as he brought his two scythes into the ground a red energy blast came from the cracks and was about to hit me I couldn't do anything I was stuck in place by a scythe piece in my foot

I was engulfed in the blinding light there was black figure that appeared in front of me it was my spirit animal it surrounded me and all of a sudden I felt completely at ease and I passed out.

I awoke in a grassy field sun was out and nothing was near me but some woods I decided to get up and start walking.

**Author Note this is the second story I've placed on Fanfiction the story How I Became a Brony will be finished before I write more on this story. Read and review please and thank you.**


End file.
